A Lush Experience
by Molkite
Summary: Abby is staying at Tonys and decides to pamper him when he gets sick. Friend fic not a ship fic.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a short ficlet. I do not own Lush or any of the products I ****mention simply enjoy them WAY too much and thought these two would have fun with them… By the way I did actually try the face mask, it tastes gross :P**

"Okay thank you… Here's a tip for your trouble!"

Tony looked at Abby suspiciously as she carried her bag through the hallway into the living area. She had been staying at his since her apartment was deemed uninhabitable by a burst water pipe. Tony had offered her his spare room for as long as she needed. She had been there over a week and they were having a lot of fun.

"Abbs what is that? It smells funny."

"It's a bag of goodies from Lush, my favourite soap and products store… Here smell this."

She thrust a pot of brown goop at Tony and watched him practically melt. It was a face mask, Tony peeked inside the bag, and it was full to the brim with other equally as smelly products.

"Lush? What's that?"

Abby snatched the mask back off of him and screwed the lid on tight. She also grabbed the bag and headed for the bathroom.

"Don't eat any of it, it's not edible Tony."

"Aww but that smelt so good isn't it chocolate?"

"No it's a face mask. Wait here I'm gonna make you feel better."

"Better?"

"You've been real sniffly and tired recently, I wanna make you feel better."

Tony mused for a moment, he had felt a little off colour but had been so busy keeping Abby occupied he hadn't really thought about it. Abby slammed the door behind her and Tony heard the distinct sound of a bath running. He sniffed and reclined back in his chair. Abby was right of course, he was exhausted through worry for his friend and her wellbeing. He also felt a mild cold coming on, but didn't think it was anything to worry about. Abby especially had more important things to concern herself with.

"Hey Tony come on I have a surprise for you."

"Abby you really shouldn't have bothered yourself."

"Well I like to look after my friends… Okay, I have run you a bath… You have a vanilla fountain bath bomb so you'll smell real nice, I have bought some Sweetie Pie jelly… You use it like shower gel only its jelly… And I have that face mask for you. So soak and when you're ready give me a shout and I'll help you with the face mask."

"Abbs don't you think a face mask is kinda… Girly?"

Tony puffed his chest out a little. Secretly he hoped Abby didn't think he was camp, though he did quite like the scent of the bath bomb. It reminded him of something but he couldn't quite put his finger on what.

"Naw, there are guys who use this stuff all the time. Trust me you'll feel a tonne better. Come on."

Abby steered him into the bathroom and shut the door behind her, she listened for a moment and heard the distinct sounds of Tony disrobing and stepping into the water, cursing at how hot it was. She smiled and bounced into the kitchen preparing the second stage of her surprise.

_Okay I admit this is a little girly, but it's only Abbs, she won't tell anyone at work. Mmm but this bath bomb smells so nice I could just lie here for hours… I wonder if she did this to Gibbs when she was hiding out there from Mikel or whatever his name was… He was one creepy guy._

Tony had been soaking for a while, he had really lost track of the time. His mind wandered between his increasing libido and the cases they were working. He hadn't had time alone to think like this for a while.

"Hey Tony you must be all wrinkly by now time to get out…"

Abby burst through the door wielding a black pot and some cotton pads.

"Abbs you scared me." Tony used a sponge to cover his modesty, there were no bubbles with the bomb.

"I'm sorry Tony but I don't want you melting into the bath."

She crouched down next to the tub and unscrewed one of the black pots. She dabbed a little of the white cream onto a pad and made to apply it to Tonys face, he used a hand to block hers.

"Abbs isn't this going a bit far? I feel better now I don't need making up or anything."

"Tony hold still or I'll confiscate that sponge."

Tony complied and allowed Abby to use a cleanser on him and then finally apply the chocolaty face mask. Tony sighed again, the chocolaty smell was making him hungry but he was under strict orders not to eat it.

"So what now? Do I have to stay here while it dries?"

"Nope, get dried and come into the lounge I have something else."

Abby closed the bathroom door and left Tony to dry and dress again, this time he chose his dressing gown. He felt so relaxed he could just go to bed. He walked into the sitting room and was forced to sit down, Abby elevated his feet onto her knees and started rubbing what looked like soap over his feet.

"Abbs my feet are clean."

"I know, this is to protect them. You know you field agents spend waaaay too much time on your feet."

Without caving into Tonys protests Abby scrubbed his feet with the bar and rested them finally on the coffee table. Tony was under orders not to move until she said so. There was a knock at the door, unable to move Tony had to leave Abby to answer.

"Gibbs! Come on in you're missing out!"

"Hey Abbs, Tony I-"

Totally out of character Gibbs burst into uncontrollable laughter. To him the sight of Tony sat wearing what he was wearing was too much.

"I don't know what happened boss, Abby just came out of no where…"

"I'm sure she did Tony… Just make sure you bring in your chap stick on Monday you might need it."

"Gibbs that's not nice… I have plenty of it left if you want some?"

Suddenly Gibbs fell quiet. "I just came by to check if you guys were okay."

Later Abby was helping Tony wash off the facemask when he growled. "This is your fault Abbs now he thinks I'm… well that I'm…"

"Effeminate?"

"Yeah that's the one."

"Tony you could never be effeminate." She smiled and wiped off a spot of the mask from his nose.

**Sorry I know Gibbs doesn't go well here but I couldn't work out how else to end this :S Any ideas are appreciated I may re write and alternate ending.**


	2. The Products Explained!

**So people have been asking me what the lush products are and what they do. I am submitting this to keep in line with guidelines and also to let Abby have a little more fun! Oh and I don't own ANYTHING in this chapter it all belongs to Lush and the NCIS people! Gibbs is slightly OOC.**

It was the next day, Abby was working hard in her lab when Gibbs made an unexpected appearance. Even her own finely attuned Gibbsey senses hadn't picked up his arrival.

"Hey Gibbs what can I do you for? I haven't got any evidence processed… You haven't given me any yet… Unless that's what you're here for!"

"No evidence today sorry Abbs." Gibbs placed down a Caf-Pow.

"Oooh but energy nonetheless!"

"I just came to ask you about what you were doing to Tony last night… What were all those products you were using? His place actually smelt nice for a change."

"Well I'm glad you asked Gibbs."

Abby bounced over to a store cupboard and retrieved the bag of goodies she had assaulted Tony with the previous night.

"Okay we have here, **cupcake**, that's the facemask I was using. It's supposed to be good for spots and stuff, but I bought it cause it smells so good, here smell."

She wafted the container under his nose.

"Hmm that does smell rich…"

"Okay I also have here the **Sweetie Pie jelly**, it's a shower gel that's been moulded into a jelly shape." She wiggled it round letting Gibbs smell that also.

"These all smell really… Girly did Tony really use these?"

"Well it did take some persuasion… Okay next up is this one… **Vanilla fountain** It's a bath bomb." Gibbs looked perplexed. "You sure you were married? This one you run your bath then drop it in and it fizzes round making it smell nice… Some of them have glitter and stuff in them but this is pretty clean. Apart from this sprig of Vanilla." She pointed to a brownish stick protruding from the top of the bomb.

"Hmm I get you… But how-"

"There is more Gibbs!" She rifled into the bag and produced a well used green bar. This is **March to the embassy. **This is butter for your feet, I used it on Tony because it has a peppermint smell and I thought it might make him feel a bit better. But it really helps with dry skin."

"I think this one is the… less offensive of the lot so far Abbs." Gibbs confiscated the green bar and sniffed it delicately, rubbing it in-between his hands feeling the exfoliating beads between his hands.

"Last one is this." She produced a rather bland looking black pot. "This my dear Gibbs is **Ultra Bland **and I use it all the time to clear my face of make up, it works wonders and it's really delicate on my skin!"

"Yeah you'd need a lot of this Abbs."

"Hmm… Do you fancy giving these a try?" Abby looked rather sinister for a moment. It would seem she got some pleasure out of glamming up her agents.

"Oh nooo Abby maybe another time, right now I have to get back to uh… I have a case to run, thanks for the explanation." And with that Gibbs disappeared quickly into the elevator.

**Okay and it's time for me to wash my face mask off. Seriously if this didn't explain the products, please review or PM me and I'll be glad to help :D**


End file.
